It Has Always Been You
by htbthomas
Summary: Movieverse. Peter and MJ's first days together after SM2, and the reactions of everyone around them to their new relationship. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: The Wait is Over

**A/N: These are stories about Peter and MJ's first days together after SM2, and the reactions of the people around them to their new relationship. They have been kicking around my head for a while now, so I thought it would help ease my mind to write them down. I've read most of the romance fics about Spider-Man on FFN, so I hope I haven't been _too_ repetitious.**

**Rated M for sexual situations.**

----

Chapter 1: The Wait is Over

Peter landed back in his apartment. It had been a robbery, easy to stop. He webbed up the criminals and left them for the police, who arrived just after. He didn't even stop to answer questions. Mary Jane was waiting for him.

When he entered, he found a note on his bed that said. "Tiger, Needed to change. Meet me at my apartment. Love, MJ." Grabbing a T-shirt and sweatpants from the closet, then tying them in a bundle with a web, he sprang out of the window toward Mary Jane's place.

Peter tapped at the window, still in his Spider-Man costume. MJ came over as he stepped in, peeling away his mask. She held out her arms to take Peter into her embrace. Giving him another deep kiss similar to the one they'd shared in his apartment earlier, she took a breath to say, "Everything go all right?"

"Sure, it was nothing your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man couldn't handle..." Peter stopped in mid-sentence, with an amazed expression, "It feels so good to be able to talk about it with you."

Suddenly, Peter noticed that Mary Jane was wearing a bathrobe, even though it was only late afternoon. He blushed, looking away.

Mary Jane caught his chin between her fingers and turned his gaze back to hers. "Peter, we're together now. You can stop the shy, uncomfortable act."

He fidgeted in her arms. "MJ, when I'm around you, it's not an act. I can't believe a woman like you could really be with a guy like me. Spider-Man - that's more 'the act' than the Peter you know so well." He smiled shyly down at her.

She loved this about him - his humble, unassuming manner. But he would learn that he had no need to worry about her feelings for him anymore. "I had a whole suitcase of things packed for my honeymoon that will just go to waste." The corners of her mouth turned up in a sly grin. She let the shoulders of her robe slip down to her elbows, revealing a silky nightgown with slender shoulder straps.

Peter's eyes half-closed in desire and longing. He swept her into an even deeper kiss than before, crushing their lips together. When Mary Jane was almost out of breath, she broke the kiss and murmured next to his cheek, "What? Are you the only one who gets to have the fun? Let's see what I've been missing under all those layers of ill-fitting clothes and spandex."

Peter stopped short and looked at her, half-amused, half-surprised. Without a word, she started to remove the top half of his costume, then tossed it to the side.

Mary Jane took in the expanse of his muscled chest and abdomen, the strong, sinewy arms and hands. How had she really not noticed all this? _Nevermind_, she thought distractedly, and began to place light kisses across his shoulders and chest.

Peter moaned softly, and moved his hands to caress her back. She shrugged the rest of the robe onto the floor, and pressed her body against his, still kissing and stroking his upper body. She gradually became aware of the light breeze coming in through the still-open window and looked into Peter's eyes. "Maybe we should move away from the window, Tiger." Leading him by the hand, she moved toward the bedroom door.

Before they even entered the doorway, Peter hesitated. He gave Mary Jane a long, concerned look. "Are you sure you want this, MJ? This was going to be your wedding night with John...I'm not sure this is the right thing to do..." He trailed off, clearly conflicted.

Mary Jane stepped closer, and trailed a fingertip along his pectorals. Her fingers seemed to burn a trail of passion as they moved around to his back, then up to the nape of his neck. "I've been waiting _two years_ for this. I've never been more sure of anything." She buried her fingers in his hair, pulling his head down for a scorching kiss.

His qualms forgotten for now, he met her kiss with a ferocity that matched hers. Easily sweeping her into his arms, he carried her through the doorway and onto the bed. They began to more fully explore each other with hands and mouths, both of them experiencing a need more urgent than they had ever felt before. Mary Jane whispered huskily, "Take off my nightgown. I want to feel you close to me."

He gently removed the gown over her head, then took his turn to admire the sight. She was now only wearing some silky lace panties. It was too much for Peter to take - his red-haired angel was sharing herself with him. He pressed her against him, feeling the softness of her skin, smelling the floral scent of her hair.

"Peter," Mary Jane whispered. "Have you ever, I mean, is this..?" She couldn't bring herself to finish the question, even though she suspected the answer.

Peter lifted his head to gaze at her. She could see the love in his brilliant blue eyes. "You know there has never been anyone but you, Mary Jane Watson."

She smiled, and said quietly, "I haven't either."

Peter's eyes widened. _Not with Flash? Or Harry? Or...or even John?_ he thought.

"I was saving myself for the right time, the right person. Until a few days ago, I thought that was going to be John. But now I know that it was, has always been, you." She ran a hand down his chest, stopping at his waistline. She looked again into those deep blue eyes. They closed, and Peter gave a small nod of encouragement.

She slowly peeled back the red and blue tights, rolling them gradually over his hips, and legs. She removed his boots, and let it all fall to the floor. He was wearing a tight pair of navy-blue briefs underneath. Her hands trailed their way up his calves, across his thighs and to his hips, but stopped short of anything more intimate.

He sensed her nervousness, and sat up. "It's okay, MJ. If you want to stop..."

She kissed him lightly. "Oh, Peter. You are such a wonderful guy. I'm not hesitating because I'm scared. I want you so much. I was just thinking that after tonight, things will never be the same." She laughed throatily. "And that's a good thing."

Mary Jane pulled him on top of her, rocking her hips rhythmically under his. She started to breathe heavily. "I don't want to wait any longer, Tiger," she got out between gasps.

Using his enhanced strength, it was a quick step to remove both of their undergarments. Their bodies intertwined in long-awaited surrender.

------------------------------------------

Afterward, Mary Jane stared lovingly at the man resting beside her. _Wow,_ she thought. _I don't have anything to compare it with, but, that was amazing._ She knew it would only become more wonderful with time.

"What are you thinking about, MJ?" Peter asked. He was just as amazed as she was about it all. His head was swimming with possibilities about their new life together.

"I'm just so happy we can share this, Peter. No one should have to wait as long as we have to act on love." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was tentative at first, then grew stronger. Someone was adamant about talking to her.

"Stay here, I'll go see who it is," she said, pulling her robe off the floor and tying it at the waist. "I'll try to send them away as soon as possible."

Mary Jane looked through the peephole. _Oh no,_ she thought, _it's John! _She considered pretending that no one was home, but then decided against it. _He deserves an explanation in person. He was so good to me._ She unlatched the locks and opened the door.

"Mary Jane!" He had changed out of his tuxedo, but looked like the last few hours had been hell. "I just can't let you walk out of my life with only a note! What is going on?"

"John...I am _so_ sorry. It was a terrible thing to do to you. But it would also be wrong to marry you, when I knew it just wouldn't work."

"What do you mean?" He pushed past her, and took a seat on her armchair. "I never felt this from you before. The last few days you have been distracted, but I just thought it was nervousness." He scrabbled a hand through his hair, sticky with gel from earlier that day.

Mary Jane quietly closed the door and took a seat on the couch. "After the incident with that madman, I realized I have been lying to myself. I think you are a wonderful man, John, but I don't love you the way a wife should love her husband. We might have been happy, but there would always be something missing." She turned her eyes away from his hurt expression.

"We can work it out! I will give you all the time you need to develop those feelings for me. I know we had a short courtship. Maybe it just needs time to grow," he pleaded with her.

"No, John, I will never be able to give you more than a friend's affection," she stated sadly. How it hurt to tell him these things. "I realize now that I agreed to marry you for the wrong reasons. I was trying to forget something and move on with my life."

"But Mary Jane, can we please give it another try?" He moved next to her on the couch and grabbed her hands.

"No, please..." She tried to pull her hands away.

John held them tighter. "Why? Why can't you at least _try_ to give it another chance?" His hands were starting to grip hers so tightly that they hurt.

Another voice broke the silence. "Because she is in love with someone else." John's head whipped around to see Peter standing in the doorway of the bedroom. John took in Peter's shirtless chest and sweatpants. He suddenly realized that MJ was only wearing a robe...

He released her hands with nerveless fingers. "No..." he whispered, disbelievingly. He turned back to Mary Jane. "With Parker?" He closed his eyes and winced. "With the 'big dumb jerk?'"

At those words, Peter tilted his head questioningly at Mary Jane. She waved a hand dismissively, and said, "Yes. I'm sorry, John. It was Peter I was trying to forget. But I couldn't. He has finally stopped running from me."

John's expression turned quickly from hurt to anger. He stood up and purposefully strode over to where Peter was standing. "You deceitful, stealing son of a ..." John brought his arm back to throw a punch but found it trapped tightly in Peter's grip. Peter's fingers were around his wrist, and he couldn't move his arm an inch.

"She's made her choice," Peter said quietly. "Respect her decision, and leave." Peter looked straight into John's eyes with a steely expression. He then released John's arm and stepped over next to MJ, placing an arm around her shoulders.

John's shoulders slumped. He rubbed his wrist where Peter had been holding it. "Fine, I hope you'll be happy, Mary Jane. That's all I have ever wanted for you." He came close to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Just go," she whispered. He nodded, still hurting. Gathering his pride, he opened the door and stepped into the hallway. He took one last look at the two of them together, then shut the door.

Mary Jane had just barely been keeping herself together. She collapsed into Peter's arms, sobbing. "It's so unfair that I had to hurt him like that. I hope he finds someone wonderful who will appreciate him."

"He will, MJ." Peter stroked the top of her head. "He's a strong and good man. The right woman will see that."

She nodded into his chest, then looked up at him. "I don't know who he'll tell about this. Your job at the _Bugle_ is probably history."

"'I'll get something else. With you by my side, I'm all the more confident. And who knows? JJ is so desperate for pictures of Spider-Man that he may buy them anyway." He smiled down at her.

She brought her lips to his for a kiss. "I love you. Thanks for being there just now."

"I'll always be there for you, even when I'm doing my best for the city." He pulled her closer.

"I know someone who needs saving close by. Or at least cheering up," she offered.

With that, he picked her up easily, and carried her back to bed.

------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2: Conversation at the Cafe

**A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews so far - I was so nervous the day I posted the first part!**

Chapter 2: Conversation at the Cafe

Mary Jane sat drinking coffee at a sidewalk cafe. It was a beautiful spring day, and she had decided to enjoy the fresh air. It had been an incredible few days. As she daydreamed, the memories blurred together. She and Peter had spent every free moment together - every possible moment that he was not out stopping crimes, in class, or on patrol.

In fact, he had only left about 20 minutes ago, swinging away after hearing a report on the radio. Just before, as a song had been in its last refrain, Peter had suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, eyes wide, back straight. The first time it happened, she didn't even get an explanation. Just a kiss and a "Be back soon." He later explained that he had been alerted by his "spider-sense" that there was some kind of danger - a tingling sensation that seemed to slow time to a crawl. _"It was my spider-sense that saved us from the car Dr. Octavius threw through the window," Peter had explained. "I was warned in enough time to barely get us out of its path. That, along with the fact that I didn't need my glasses again, told me that my spider-powers had returned."_

The last few days had been filled with explanations. How he first got his powers from the spider bite, learning to use his powers, the part he played in his uncle Ben's death, designing the costume, getting pictures of himself. And he urgently told her of the people who had found out his identity: the Green Goblin (_Mr. Osborn!_), the train passengers, and Harry_. "Anyone who knows is a danger to both of us, MJ. Be careful," he had warned._

Of course, these days had also been filled with passion - the kind that young lovers everywhere have experienced when a sexual relationship is new. They had loved each other from a distance for so long that their lovemaking had an unbelievable urgency. Even now, she could feel his touches on her skin. _Those hands_, she mused. _So strong and tender at the same time._ Warmth began spreading through her as she remembered...

A shadow crossed her field of vision. She had been staring down into her coffee cup, lost in thought. She looked up - she guessed a waiter was checking on her - to see Harry's haggard face. He was sharply dressed, as always, but looking worn around the edges. _What do I say to him?_ she wondered.

"Hello, MJ." He studied the seat across from her, with no place setting, and quickly determined she was alone. "May I?" he asked, nodding toward the empty chair.

She nodded, hoping her nervousness wasn't showing. "I saw you here, as I was passing by, and I asked the driver to stop. How have you been?" He sat and looked intently into her eyes as he continued, "I came to the wedding, but, of course, you never saw me."

"Of course." She blushed a little. "I'm doing as well as can be expected. I hated to hurt John like that, but it had to be done."

"Why? What made you change your mind?" His stare was only growing more intense, as if he were searching for something in her body language.

_I shouldn't show my hand too quickly, she thought. Not until I know what he might do with what he knows about Peter._ "I realized I didn't love him the way he deserved to be loved. After my ordeal with Dr. Octopus, I discovered I had a few issues to work out."

Something about her answer made his expression turn a little cold. "And have you?"

"Yes..." she trailed off and looked down at her cup again. She could see his hands tense up as they lay on the tablecloth.

"Tell me the truth, MJ," he started in a low voice, "did you leave John...for Peter?"

Her head popped back up, and her eyes widened. She then set her mouth into a thin line, but didn't answer. His eyes had narrowed.

"It's what I expected, though I was hoping I was wrong," he said. His expression turned harder. "MJ, he's not who he seems to be. The Peter we knew in high school is long gone. Oh, he still acts like a clueless geek..." Harry's fist hit the table. "Trust me when I tell you, get out of it before it's too late!"

During his tirade, Mary Jane set her shoulders determinedly. There was a fire in her eyes when she said, "Let's stop dancing around the subject. Do I know? Yes! Apparently you and I found out about Peter's...double life...on the same night. I think I have always known subconsciously who he was." Harry sat back, astonished. "But it only makes me love him more! He has been putting all of his needs and wants aside for the sake of the city. Isn't he allowed a little happiness?"

"A little h-- MJ! If you know, then you also know that he is responsible for my father's death! If you even suspected before, why didn't you tell me?" Harry's astonishment had quickly turned back to anger.

"Because I love him! And you can't believe for a minute that he really killed your father, now that you know who he is!" She reached out for his hand. _Peter told me Harry doesn't know who his father was. He says there is a good reason why he won't tell Harry what happened, and I believe him._ "That was the same night he was saving me and a tram car full of kids from the Green Goblin! Your father must have somehow been in the wrong place at the wrong time. If he had murdered your father, why would he bring him back to the mansion?"

"I don't know, guilt over what he had done, maybe? Mary Jane, when I confronted him about it, he didn't deny it! He acted like what happened didn't matter, and ran off to save you!"

Now Mary Jane was getting angry. "Which he almost couldn't do because of you! Giving tritium to that lunatic so you could have your revenge?" She started to sense that other customers were tuning in to their argument. She lowered her voice. "Spider-Man has saved hundreds, maybe thousands of lives. You would have had the deaths of millions on your hands!"

She quickly stood up, and rummaged in her purse. Throwing a five dollar bill on the table, she stormed out of the exit. _The two of them were such good friends!_ she thought furiously. _Harry's stubbornness and Peter's guilt and sense of responsibility are just going to make this worse_. For good or bad, she had sided with Peter. She could only hope that somewhere in Harry's hurt and angry soul he would see it was best to drop his revenge and move on with his life.

She turned a corner, not really caring where she was going, and bumped head down into someone. "Oh, sorry..."

Instantly, she saw it was Peter, in costume. "I was in the neighborhood and I saw you heading this way. Care for a lift home?" He had been standing out of sight of the main street.

"Am I glad to see you, Tiger." She gave him a warm hug. "I ran into Harry just now. He knows about us, and he still blames you for Mr. Osborn's death. Peter, whatever your reasons, you need to tell him the truth!"

He quickly pulled them further into the shadows. "I made a promise, MJ. When I break my promises, people get hurt." He pulled his mask away, and gave her a pleading look.

Looking into those eyes, she relented. "Then make me a promise. You'll try to patch things up with Harry? Somehow?"

He smiled. "I can't deny you anything, MJ." He gave her a long kiss, which grew longer as his hands started to travel her body. "I can't deny how much I want you right now, either."

She pulled him a little tighter. "I've got time before my pick-up rehearsal tonight, "she said, giving him another scorching kiss. "How about that lift?"

In an incredibly fast motion, his mask was back over his face, and they were swinging high above the buildings toward her apartment.

* * *

Harry watched her walk down the street, and then turn to go between two buildings. _I don't want to lose MJ's friendship, too. I'd better go and apologize, _he thought.

Striding quickly over to where he saw her turn the corner, he looked into the alley. He caught a flash of red and blue, and pulled his head back out of sight. He could faintly hear voices. "I can't deny you anything, MJ." _Pete._ Harry listened to the rest of the conversation, inching his head forward to see.

They were kissing, wrapped around each other in a way that made his stomach lurch. MJ's last comment left no room for doubt. _They're not just seeing each other, they're sleeping together!_

He stumbled backward, catching himself on the wall. A red and blue blur suddenly sped by overhead. Neither one turned back to see him standing there. _You are truly alone, now, Harry. She's in deep with that lying bastard. She doesn't care that he ruined your life._

He could faintly hear insane laughter in his head as he stumbled back toward home.


	3. Chapter 3: Honest at Last

Chapter 3: Honest at Last

John stared distractedly out of the window of _The Daily Bugle_'s headquarters. His father was in the middle of one of his famous tirades. This one was directed at him, but he was too exhausted to respond to it anymore.

"...two-timing, worthless piece of crap doesn't deserve it! John, my boy, why are you protecting her! Say the word, and your ex-fiancée and this Casanova of hers will be ruined! She'll never work in this town again!" J.J. Jameson took a breath to notice his son was not paying attention to him. "Damn it, John! Instead of just running back to the base with your tail between your legs, you should be _doing_ something!"

John came away from the window, moved his carry-on suitcase out of the way, and sat heavily in the chair facing his father's desk. "Dad..." he closed his eyes tiredly, then looked at J.J. with frustration. "Do we have to go over this every hour before I leave? I won't tell you who it is. I still care about Mary Jane - I don't want to destroy her just because we aren't together anymore. I just want to move on with my life."

A knock sounded at the door. Robbie Robertson stepped in, saying, "J.J., we need a decision on page 1." He stopped only a few steps in, realizing he had interrupted a tense moment. "Oh, sorry, J.J. Hello, John." Robbie nodded a greeting.

John nodded back but didn't reply. J.J. quickly filled in the silence, as if there were no problem at all. "Tell 'em to hold off - I'm still working on something for page 8." He gave John a meaningful look. John's face hardened, and he gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

Not one to let a story setback get the best of him, J.J. plunged ahead, declaring, "All right, take this down - Spider-Man RUINED MY LIFE." He gestured across his body as if he were reading the headline in front of him. "That can apply to any number of people, including myself and my misguided son here."

"Dad!" John was fed up with his father's one-track mind when it came to Spider-Man. "He saved Mary Jane's life! If he hadn't come out of retirement that day, who knows what could have happened!"

"She _did_ tell you that it was because of that night that she decided not to marry you, right?" J.J. said with a touch of smugness.

Robbie looked intrigued. "She really told you that, John?"

"Well, yes...she said she realized she didn't love me, after her ordeal." He winced. It still hurt to talk about it, after all, it had only been a week. "But I would rather have her alive and with someone else, than dead!"

John turned to his suitcase and hefted it. "I have to catch my plane, Dad. I'll call you when I arrive." He headed for the door.

Before he had made it halfway out of the office, Betty Brant poked her head in the doorway. "Mr. Jameson, Peter Parker here to see you." John halted in mid-stride. Only Robbie seemed to notice his reaction.

"Parker! Send him in! He hasn't been in with photographs since the wall-crawler appeared back on the scene!" He beckoned imperiously with his free hand.

Peter walked into the office, half-nervous, half-confident. Expecting only to see J.J. and maybe Hoffman and Robbie, he too came to an abrupt halt at the sight of John.

* * *

"John," Peter said firmly, but quietly.

"Parker." John's voice matched Peter's in tone.

Robbie looked from one to the other, with a dawning expression of realization. Betty looked puzzled, but came farther into the office.

Oblivious, J.J. went on, "So, what do you have for me, Parker?" He finally noticed the awkward silence and stillness that permeated the area around Peter and John. "What? Cat got your tongue? Get over here and show me what you've got." Peter cocked his head to the side, clearly surprised at J.J.'s demeanor, and started forward. He stopped a step later, not wanting to push past John.

After a beat, John stepped to the side, and let Peter pass. He didn't leave, though. His face had a determined look.

"Uh, Mr. Jameson, I don't have any pictures for you. I have a letter of resignation. I know you don't want me around here anymore, but I felt I should still give my notice." He held the letter out for J.J. to take.

Jameson was surprised, but dismissive. "You'll resign when I fire you! Your pictures are usually crap, but what made you think I didn't want them anymore?"

Peter was clearly stunned. _Jameson doesn't know?_ He shot a puzzled look over at John, who pressed his lips together but didn't respond. Robbie was trying to hide a slight smile.

_He's trying to protect MJ, I guess. But the truth will come out sooner or later. It will be nice to be honest with J.J. about something at least. "_I thought...after what happened between John and Mary Jane...you wouldn't want me working here."

J.J. huffed, "What do _you_ have to do with my son and that...uh..._What!_" He faced contorted in incredulity. He quickly turned to John. John's shoulders straightened, and he nodded. "Pa --" For once, J.J. was at a loss for words.

"So, I'll, uh, just leave this on your desk and be on my way..." Peter tried to make his exit while J.J. was still flabbergasted.

John took this as his cue to leave as well. "I've got to catch a cab right now, or I won't make my flight. See you later, Dad, Robbie, Betty." He conspicuously left out Peter's name as he brushed past and walked toward the elevators.

"That..little.." J.J. mumbled. Peter got as far as Betty's desk before he heard, "PARKER!" But he didn't stop walking until he felt Betty's touch on his shoulder. She and Robbie had followed him out of the office into the newsroom, letting the big man fume in solitude.

"Peter," Betty smirked at him. "I didn't know you had it in you! Good luck out there." She gave him a hug and a wink, then headed back to the ringing telephone at her desk.

Robbie gave him a hearty handshake. "You really got one over on him!" He gave him a piercing look before adding, "So Spider-Man saves Ms. Watson yet again, and you finally get the girl?" Peter returned a sharp look. _He's doing it again! Implying that he knows..._

He tried to appear abashed. "Just lucky, I guess."

Robbie patted him on the shoulder. "It's nice that _someone _can have good luck these days. Hey, let me know if I can help you in any way. I have some connections around town, if you need them."

"Thanks, Robbie. I appreciate the offer. See you around." Peter shook his hand again, and headed toward the hallway.

"I'm sure I will," Robbie said quietly, but still loud enough for Peter's enhanced hearing to pick it up.


	4. Chapter 4: The Offer

Chapter 4: The Offer

Peter ran up the stairs of his apartment building two at a time. He was hoping to avoid Mr. Ditkovich, as it was the beginning of the month. The door to his landlord's apartment started to open. _Oh, crap, caught again..._

But instead of Mr. Ditkovich, it was his daughter, Ursula. She looked toward him at the sound of his footsteps and gave him a small smile. "Hey, Peter," she said in a small voice.

"Hi, Ursula," he returned, and continued up the stairs. Best not to linger, her father might be in there.

"Peter, I have..." Ursula started to say, but he was in too much of a hurry.

He reached his door, quickly unlocked the deadbolt and slipped inside. Shutting the door, he listened carefully for any signs of another person in the stairwell. _Whew! My luck is holding today._

He put down his backpack, and started toward the bed to sit. Suddenly his spider-sense tingled, and he abruptly spun around.

"Oh!" Mary Jane clutched her hand to her chest. "Wow, you scared me! I was just trying to surprise you...no chance in that, I suppose."

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I can't help it." He looked concerned for a moment. "Did anyone hear you come in?"

She shrugged, "I don't think so. I got here maybe 15 minutes ago. No one was in the stairwell or the hallway." She reached out her arms to give him a hug. "But I really couldn't wait to find out - how did it go?"

Peter returned the hug and spoke into her hair. "Better than I expected." He pulled back. "J.J. didn't know about us until I got there and saw John and I acting uncomfortable around each other. I think I really shocked him, and that's hard to do." He grinned.

"No lecture, no chewing out?" she asked, amused. "I didn't even get off that well when John and I were dating."

He shook his head. "But I am definitely out of a job. Robbie offered to help me find something else." He led her to sit on the bed with him. "You know what? I feel so free! It was hard to put up with the constant Spider-Man bashing. Hopefully I can find a more balanced paper." He looked around the apartment. "It will have to be soon. I don't have this month's rent, and I don't know how long Mr. Ditkovich will let me stay here."

MJ gave him a side-long glance, and murmured, "You know, I've been thinking about that..." She kissed him lightly on the temple. "We spend so much time together now, I mean, when you're not out, that there's no reason to have two apartments, anyway." She cocked her head to the side to see his reaction.

He grimaced a little. "I don't want you to have to support me, MJ. I can't contribute to the rent, yet. And moving in together? We've only been a couple for about a week. Isn't it a little soon?"

"Soon is relative. We've known each other for years, Peter. It's not like we're strangers getting to know each other first." She ran her hand along his cheek, trailing it down his shirt. His eyes fluttered closed, and he let out a little moan. "And you'll get that job soon enough. Rent is easier to pay on two incomes."

"You are difficult to resist," his hands started to reciprocate with light caresses. "It does make sense..."

"Doesn't it?" She began to kiss his earlobe, traveling across his jaw. Their lips met passionately, and he pushed her gently back onto the pillow. Soon his hand was moving slowly up her leg, making a path beneath her skirt, toward her thighs.

"Oh, Tiger," she almost growled. He had been learning just how to touch her for maximum effect. "We can't even finish a conversation these days..."

* * *

Ursula had been standing in her doorway, full of indecision. It had taken her several long minutes to finally decide. Yes, she would give the eviction notice to Peter in person, rather than cowardly tacking it to his door.

Nevertheless, she climbed the stairs slowly. _Peter has always been so friendly. It will be sad to see him go._ She twisted her lips wryly. _Face it, Ursula, you wish he had been more than a friend._

As she reached the door, she thought she heard murmurs. No, it was pretty quiet in there. _He's probably studying and talking to himself about it._ Her hand settled on the doorknob, and after a moment, she turned it.

The door opened wide, and she stopped, astonished and embarrassed.

Peter was looking at the doorway, wide-eyed. He and a girl were laying on the bed, quite disheveled. The girl's shirt was unbuttoned, her skirt nearly up to her waist. Peter's shirt was nearly off, with his dark undershirt showing.

The girl turned her face and body away. Peter straightened up quickly, and looked mortified.

"Oh! Sorry!" She set the notice on the floor, immediately shut the door and started down the steps. _I told him I was going to start knocking! How embarrassing!_ She couldn't get back to her door quickly enough.

"Ursula, wait..." she heard behind her, but she darted inside her apartment. Her hands clenched for a moment, then relaxed as she slumped against her front door. "'Bye, Peter," she said to herself softly.

* * *

Peter closed his door and then looked down. Picking up the paper on the floor, he took a few steps toward the bed, then stopped and twisted the deadbolt. MJ couldn't suppress a tiny giggle. "Another good reason for moving out. More privacy."

He sat back down, scanning the paper quickly. He handed it to Mary Jane, saying, "It looks like I will _have _to move out. I've been behind on my rent here for a couple months. Mr. Ditkovich must have gotten tired of it."

"Does she always just come in without knocking?" Mary Jane had a worried look on her face. "She could easily have caught you in costume!"

"It has only been a few times - I usually have my door locked. Don't worry, she has always been nice to me. The only bright spot in this dismal building."

"You're not the only one who gets to worry," she poked him in the arm. She suddenly came to a realization. "So, are you saying you're agreeing to my offer?"

"I guess I am." He started to kiss her again. Between kisses he murmured, "Where... were... we?"


	5. Chapter 5: Coffee and Sympathy

Chapter 5: Coffee and Sympathy

"Peter! Mary Jane!" Aunt May declared, opening the door of her new apartment. She swept the two in turns into big hugs. Peter had to quickly set the plant he had brought for a housewarming gift out of the way to keep it from being crushed.

"Come in! Come in!" she waved them into the living room. "It's not my old place, but it'll do for an old girl like me. I think it's finally ready for visitors..."

"Aunt May, you just moved in here a week ago. Anyone else would still have boxes everywhere." Peter smiled at the efficiency of his aunt. She had even found time to put up photographs and artwork.

"Yes," Mary Jane agreed. "It's lovely. And you didn't have to cook Sunday lunch for us - we could have gone out."

Aunt May ushered them to seats on the sofa. "It isn't a home until you can share it with family and friends. You are the perfect ones to start new traditions with." She settled in the armchair, with an expectant look on her face. "Peter, you said you had news for me on the phone..."

"I wanted to wait to tell you in person," Peter began, and reached for Mary Jane's hand. "MJ and I...we're a couple now."

Aunt May clasped her hands together and positively beamed. "I knew I sensed something when you came in. It's the best I could have hoped for! Your mother and I have been secretly scheming for this for ages, you know," she winked at Mary Jane.

"Maybe not so secretly," MJ winked back.

"So, Mary Jane, last I heard, you were about to marry that astronaut. You should have been on your honeymoon for another week! What happened to change your mind?" Aunt May leaned forward, intrigued.

"Well, Peter happened. We finally were totally honest with each other. We let things get in the way, and now we're determined to be happy, whatever comes." It was vague, but true. After all, Aunt May couldn't know all the particulars.

Aunt May's features took on a knowing expression. "Everyone deserves to be happy. No matter what their destiny in life." She looked from one to the other for a moment, then continued. "My dear Ben and I certainly were happy through it all."

A buzzer came from the kitchen. "Oh! That's the roast. You two make your way to the table, and I'll be right there." She bustled away to the oven.

MJ whispered, "I thought you said she didn't know!"

"I don't think she does. But something she said to me just before Dr. Octavius kidnapped you helped me decide to put the suit on again. She told me that everyone has a hero inside them. I even think her words are what helped me convince Octavius to destroy his machine." Peter looked toward the kitchen - Aunt May was still busy getting plates filled.

"I think I remember what you said to him...something about doing what's right?" She looked upward, trying to recall.

"'Sometimes, to do the right thing, we have to have to be steady and give up the things we want the most...even our dreams.' Those words helped me, too. But in the end, I didn't have to give up all my dreams." Peter gazed into her eyes and squeezed her hand.

Plates in hand, Aunt May came to the table. "I remember when I used to whisper like that. It's wonderful to be young and in love."

"Oh, Aunt May, let us help you with those." They helped her set all the platters down, embarrassed that they hadn't offered earlier.

During the meal, everyone talked happily about this and that. The food was delicious as always, and Peter felt at home in Aunt May's new place already. Then he suddenly got quiet.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Both she and Mary Jane looked at him worriedly, May with a glass halfway to her lips.

He nervously started, "I just realized I have some other news that I haven't told you." He looked at Mary Jane again, and seemed to gain confidence. "Mary Jane and I are moving in together."

Aunt May set her glass down. A beat passed. Peter jumped to fill the silence, "I am being evicted, anyway, and your new apartment only has one bedroom, so it made the most sense..." he finished awkwardly.

Aunt May's eyes closed, then she put on a smile. "You know I'm old-fashioned, dear. I'm sure you are only doing what you think is best." She quickly changed the subject. "Who wants dessert?"

Mary Jane tried to salvage the moment as well. "I'll help clear the dinner dishes and get the coffee."

"Thank you so much, dear." May told Mary Jane without a trace of disapproval. _Thank goodness she is so happy for us,_ MJ thought, relieved.

The two women went into the kitchen, leaving Peter at the table. After a few trips between the table and the dishwasher, Mary Jane was searching the cabinets for the coffee and filters.

"In the lower left cupboard above the sink." Aunt May brought a pie over to the countertop, and began to remove the plastic wrap. They busied themselves in companionable silence, when they heard Peter's chair hurriedly scrape away from the table.

MJ turned instantly at the sound, registering that May had turned as well. Peter came into the doorway. "MJ, Aunt May, I have to go. I, uh, just remembered that..."

Aunt May cut him off, "Go, dear! Mary Jane and I will have a visit together while you are gone."

Peter looked at Aunt May strangely, then shrugged and gave MJ a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry, if it's too late, you can just swin - uh, come by my place later," Mary Jane kissed him back, then shooed him off.

After the front door closed, Aunt May turned to Mary Jane. "Mary Jane," she walked over to the younger woman, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know, I have already thought of you as my niece for years now."

"Thanks. I have felt the same about you, especially with all my troubles at home. It's been nice to have someone to turn to." She finished measuring the grounds and pouring the water, then pressed start.

"You don't know how much it means to me that you are going to be there for Peter. He needs a 'rock in the storm,' if you will. There's only so much an old lady can do. And if it gets to be too much, please, my shoulder is always here to cry on." Aunt May gave her a warm smile, and went back to serving the pie on two plates.

This was getting to be too much innuendo. "Aunt May, I..." She was afraid to bring the subject of Peter's alter-ego out into the open. What if she was misreading her comments? "What do you mean?"

May nodded her head toward the table, and carried the pie that direction. MJ followed. "I think you know what I mean. Peter's life is awfully complicated, isn't it? He's always busy, always tired, never has enough money." She sat at the table, then looked Mary Jane directly in the eyes. "And always in danger."

She couldn't suppress a little gasp. Sitting heavily, MJ said in a quiet voice, "How long have you known?"

"Oh, dear, give me credit," she chuckled. "Why would not just one but _two_ super-villains have anything to do with little old me? Let alone you, Mary Jane. We only have one person in common. And Peter's behavior the last two years has been so different from the way he used to act growing up. But I finally put it together the night after he confessed his part in Ben's death. When I got over my shock, the pieces seemed to fall into place."

"Then you know he blames himself totally for what happened. He thinks the only way he can even partially atone for it, is by helping others."

"I've told him I don't blame him for it, goodness knows." May noticed the coffee had stopped brewing, and went to fetch the carafe. "But I have a question for you. How long have _you_ known?"

Mary Jane took the pot and poured for both of them. "It was much the same for me. There were little hints here and there, but I couldn't let myself believe it. But after he saved me from Doc Ock, I saw him without the mask. That's when I had to face the truth."

"And the astronaut never stood a chance after that, did he?" May chuckled again.

"No," she admitted. She took a sip of the coffee. "But still, Peter pushed me away again. He didn't want me to take the risk. I had to convince him that I had a right to decide for myself."

"And I am so glad that you did! That dear boy never thinks of himself anymore." She noticed Mary Jane's pie was untouched. "Go ahead, take a bite."

Mary Jane lifted the fork to her mouth and tasted it. "Delicious. Just like everything you cook."

"Thank you. Come and enjoy it any time. My home is your home, now. Don't forget that. And make sure my boy comes over here as often as he can manage. He needs some normalcy in his life."

"I will try, Aunt May." It was wonderful to be here, she felt so comfortable and accepted. They finished their dessert leisurely, talking for quite a while after.

* * *

Several hours later, Peter walked up the hallway to Aunt May's. _Aunt May insisted that you go see her when you got finished_, Mary Jane had said. She had had a secretive look about her, but he didn't argue. He always felt guilty when he had to duck out like that.

He knocked on the door. "Come in," he heard from inside.

Tentatively, he entered. "Aunt May, it's me."

"Peter, you're back," she called from her bedroom. "Take a seat, I'll be right there."

He sat, and turned toward the sound of her voice. She came toward him, slipping something into her pocket. "Everything taken care of?"

"Yes, everything's fine. My, um, errand, took longer than I thought it would."

"Oh, don't you worry about that. Mary Jane and I had a nice long talk. Did she tell you anything about it?" She fussed with her skirt as she sat down next to him.

"The only thing she told me is that you wanted to see me." Now they were both being secretive. He was starting to get a bad feeling about it.

"Peter," she finally looked straight at him. "You've been keeping something from me. I understand why, you were worried about me. I just want you to know I am proud of you, and am glad that you have someone to share your troubles with."

Peter had tensed up. "Did MJ, did she..."

"No, of course not. She just got me to admit what I had already hinted at." She gave Peter a stern look. "She would never betray you, Peter. She loves you too much."

He had a pained expression on his face as he said, "I didn't want you to worry, or to put you in danger."

"Even when we didn't know, we were being put in danger. You had to save us anyway. Knowing will help us to deal with it _better_, dear."

"I hope so, Aunt May." He wasn't totally convinced. The women in his life were strong-willed, he'd give them that. _You wouldn't have it any other way, Parker_, he mused.

"But enough about that. I had a more pressing reason to talk to you." She cleared her throat. "I didn't want to say anything with Mary Jane here, but... you _are_ moving in together, so..." He'd never seen Aunt May at such a loss for words.

She seemed to come to a decision. "There is no good way to say this... have you and Mary Jane... been... intimate?"

He blushed crimson. "I thought as much," she stated. "The way you looked at each other, touched, kissed... a mother can tell, you know." She put her hand on top of his. "Peter, you had better be planning to marry her."

"Marry her? I've never wanted anything else!" His dream of marrying her on a hilltop was bright in his mind. "But Aunt May, I'm broke. I can't afford a ring, let alone an expensive wedding. We're not the Jamesons."

"A wedding doesn't have to be expensive, just filled with love. As for the other," she pulled something from her pocket and pressed it into his hands.

He opened the small jewelry box to find two simple gold bands. "These were your parents'," she explained. "Your mother put into her will that she wanted you to have them."

"You've had these all this time?" he marveled.

"Yes, and I think the time has come to give them to you." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Now make that sweet girl an honest woman."

Peter wrapped her into a long hug. "I love you, Aunt May. I will do right by her, I promise." When the hug ended, he stood up. "I should get back to her now. I will find the right time to give it to her. Soon, I swear."

"Take care of each other. And don't be a stranger. Come as often as you can."

"I will. See you later, Aunt May. And thank you again." He gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek, started for the door, then suddenly thought better of it. _She is ten floors up. Another way will be quicker_. And faster than May could detect, he was standing at the window in his Spider-Man costume, small bundle in hand. She gave him an approving nod. He saluted her silently, then sprang into the night.

**A/N: For the next chapter in the saga, please see "Enquiring Minds," Part 2 of my post SM2 movieverse trilogy.**


End file.
